The Sweetest Tears
by SesshysLoverLife
Summary: Standing motionless in the middle of the pouring rain, Kagome's life shatters before her very eyes. She is very unaware of the pair of golden eyes that are following her. Why is Sesshomaru there? R&R! Warning- LEMONS
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm back with my second long running fic. I know I should be working on Your Love Is Everything, but I have writers block with that story and I had a great idea for a new story, so I began writing. I hope you like it! And no this isn't another Sess kidnaps Kagome and they fall in love story. Just so you know. Lol.

Disclaimer- I swear I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… I will one day… then you'll see!

The Sweetest Tears 

Prologue

Kagome stood motionless in the middle of the pouring rain. Her life had completely shattered before her very eyes. She now desperately wished for something that she never in her life though she'd wish for.

Death.

Nothing in the world seemed to matter any more. First, her first love had died, then her friends. Now, her family. What did it matter any more is she was alive? No one would even notice.

Suddenly, feeling overwhelmed, Kagome broke down into painful tears as she slumped down next to the bone-eaters well which forever connected the two eras. The rain still poured, never ending, gracefully across her body, which now desired death so passionately. Seemingly unaware of the pair of golden eyes that now watched her every move, Kagome continued letting out loud, heavy sobs while hugging her knees to her chest.

"No." She whispered silently as if someone was right beside her. "NO!" Kagome's scream echoed loudly through the cold, crisp air as she choked on a sob. "No." She said again quietly. If even possible, she was now sobbing harder than ever. Every time she closed her eyes, even for just the merest second, images began projecting through her mind of the deaths of her loved ones. She began to wonder how she'd ever sleep again, or, even more, how she would ever live after what had happened. Her crying had ceased a little, but tears still streamed down her pale face.

Kagome sat by the well for hours, just thinking of what had happened. She began shivering as she realized she was soaked from the rain that had stopped falling. She looked up at the gray sky as if hoping for some sign, or for some wild, unreal thing that would reveal everything to be a dream. But when nothing came, she looked back down and sighed deeply. Deciding to go back to her house before she got sick, she stood up weakly, her knees wabling from sitting for so long. Finally coming back to her senses, she realized a presence of some other being… a demon. Not needing something else to deal with at the moment, she prepared to jump into the well before the demon decided to show itself. She propped herself up on the well, getting ready to jump when suddenly she heard a familiar deep voice, which filled her with fear.

"Are you planning on killing yourself by jumping into a well?"

End of Prologue

Ok I know it's really short. But it's just the prologue so I promise the chapter will be way longer. Please review on what you think so far! Thanks!

Ja ne!

amber


	2. Proposal

Yay I finally got chapter one up! Sorry if it took awhile. And I really want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I got 24 reviews on just the prologue! Thank you so much! I love all of you guys who read my fics! You are great! Well I'll stop talking now. Hope ya like the chappy!

**Disclaimer- Wow I really hate saying this :( But I don't own Inuyasha or any character in it!**

Chapter 1- Proposal

Kagome whirled around, nearly falling off the edge of the well, but catching herself in time. Two amber golden eyes were staring straight at her, but they weren't the ones she was used to, the ones that warmed her up inside and gave her comfort. They were the ones who inflicted fear upon her.

"Did you not hear me ningen?" Sesshomaru asked harshly. Kagome wished that she could be anywhere but there at that moment.

"I don't know why that's any of your business." Kagome snapped, immediately regretting it.

Sesshomaru growled. "You dare to speak to me like that? I asked you a question wench. Why were you about to jump into that well?" Sesshomaru was growing angry. No one spoke to him like that without suffering. He was the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I'll speak to you in any way I like." Kagome said. She knew she was pushing it, but considering what had happened to her, she didn't exactly care. She hated when people tried to control her, or make her seem weak.

"You're testing my tolerance you filthy ningen. I'll ask you one more time. Why were you going to jump down that well?" Sesshomaru demanded, getting angrier.

"And I'll tell you one more time, it's none of your business." Kagome mocked. Within five seconds Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned up against a tree by her throat.

"Do not ever speak to me like that! Now answer my question!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome said nothing, she didn't even try to get free of Sesshomaru's grasp. "I won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru said threateningly.

"Do it! Go ahead and kill me! I don't care!" Kagome cried. Tears began welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

'This girl wishes to die? What did my idiot half-brother do to make her like this?' Sesshomaru thought. He loosened his grip on Kagome, and she fell back against the tree.

"Was it my fool of a half brother who has made you wish for death?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your "fool of a half brother" is dead." Kagome said quietly while tears continued streaming from her eyes.

"What do you mean dead?" Sesshomaru said as if he thought he had not heard her correctly.

"I mean he's gone, dead, deceased! Along with all my friends and family!" Kagome yelled.

"Who did this?" Sesshomaru asked.

As he looked down upon the crying Kagome, he felt the sudden urge to pull the distraught girl into his arms and comfort her. Sesshomaru shook his head, feeling disgusted with himself for thinking that.

"Who did this?" He repeated.

"Naraku." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru growled. "That piece of filth."

Kagome's eyes widened. Was Sesshomaru, the usual cold- hearted, human hating person, actually angry that Naraku had killed Inuyasha? Sesshomaru sensed the confusion in Kagome's scent.

"Don't think that I'm sad because of Inuyasha's death, girl." Sesshomaru said. "I am merely angry that someone dared to destroy him before me."

Kagome suddenly had the feeling that that wasn't the only think he was angry about. She wasn't about to say anything though.

"I… I wasn't going to kill myself by jumping down that well." Kagome said, catching Sesshomaru by surprise. He turned to face her. "That well leads to my home."

"What do you mean it leads to your home?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm not from this era. I'm from the future." Kagome tried shortening it up a bit. She wasn't about to tell Sesshomaru the entire story of how she had wound up in the feudal era with Inuyasha.

"How can you be from the future?" Sesshomaru asked, very confused, but trying not to show it.

"I'm a miko, and I guess somehow that connects me to time, and one time, when I was standing by the well in my era, a demon from this era pulled me through the well." Kagome explained as best as she could, but she wasn't exactly sure why she was telling Sesshomaru all of this.

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "Why were you going home? You said you're family was dead. What's left there?"

"There's nothing left here either." Kagome said, a little snappishly.

"You do not wish to seek vengeance for your friends and family?" Sesshomaru asked.

The truth was, Kagome had never given that a single thought. Killing Naraku would be a very difficult task, which she already knew obviously. It took months just to find him for heaven's sake. But even if she did find him, she would never be able to defeat him alone.

The more she thought about it, the greater he desire came to kill Naraku. After a few moments silence, Kagome said, "Even if I did want to kill Naraku, I'd never be able to do it by myself."

"But what if you weren't alone?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a very confused look. "It's obvious that you want to kill him, and true, you probably wouldn't be able to do it alone. Naraku has been one of my greatest enemies for a long time now, and I also desire to see him dead. I could help you kill him." Sesshomaru proposed.

Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep the laugh in. "The great Lord Sesshomaru-sama is offering a ningen help? Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"You do not want my help then?" Sesshomaru said as he started walking away.

"No! I do! I just… well… you're acting really weird." Kagome said hastily. Sesshomaru stopped and turned again to face her.

"Very well. You shall stay at my castle, and I will train you until you are ready to fight."

"What? Train me?"

"I will not deny that you have acceptional miko powers, but I highly doubt that you have ever fought with a sword, or in hand-to-hand combat."

"Listen, I fight fine. I don't need any training, especially from _you_." Kagome snapped.

"If I am to help you fight Naraku, then we will prepare for it the way that _I_ want. You will be trained by me." Sesshomaru repeated firmly. Kagome mumbled something that Sesshomaru couldn't quite make out, but took it as an agreement. "Very well, it's settled then. We will return to my castle tonight and begin your training tomorrow. Come here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru hesitantly. "Hang on." Sesshomaru said, offering his arm. Kagome was slightly confused, but still took his arm, unsure of what was going to happen.

White mist began to form beneath their feet, which formed into a puffy cloud. They rose into the air so quickly, that Kagome nearly slipped off. She now knew why Sesshomaru had said, "hang on". Being wet made the cold air worse for Kagome. She was frozen within minutes and began to wish that she had gone back to her house to gather some more clothing before leaving.

Within a half-hour, a giant castle came into view. Kagome didn't know that Sesshomaru's castle would be so close, but was thankful that the freezing ride was over. They slowly began descending to the ground below. As they came closer, Kagome could see the castle more clearly.

It was absolutely beautiful. The grounds outside were huge, and there were numerous flower gardens full of beautiful flowers, some of which Kagome had never seen before. Various plants and trees surrounded the vast grounds. Kagome was so absorbed in the scenery, that before she knew it, they were standing in front of giant double doors.

Sesshomaru opened the doors and walked in. Kagome followed. As she walked inside, her jaw almost dropped in awe. The entryway was gorgeous, even more so than outside. The ceiling was at least three stories high, and at the very top, a cerulean crescent moon lay exactly in the center. Silver stars lined the walls along with portraits of men that Kagome guessed were former Lords of the Western Lands.

"This is amazing." Said Kagome in awe, just barely above a whisper. Kagome could have sworn that she saw Sesshomaru grin, but was seriously doubting it.

"Come, I will show you to your room." Sesshomaru said. He began heading towards a huge staircase that looked as if it would never end. Kagome hurriedly followed, still staring at the ceiling. The beauty of the castle continued as Sesshomaru led Kagome through many corridors. After what seemed like an hour, Sesshomaru finally stopped outside of a room.

"I will have one of my servants bring you some proper clothing in the morning. You will be waking up very early, so you should get a good nights sleep." He said. Without saying anything more, he began heading back the way they had came.

Once he was out of sight, Kagome opened the door of the bedroom that they had stopped in front of. The walls were bluish silver, and there was another crescent moon placed in the middle of the ceiling. There was a large king size bed with a night table sitting next to it. Along to the right there was another door. Kagome walked curiously over to it and turned the knob.

Inside was a giant walk-in closet full of hundreds of gorgeous kimonos. Kagome's jaw dropped. There was every single color you could imagine. There were very formal looking ones, then more casual ones. Some were made out of the finest silk, while others were made out of very fine cloth. Kagome couldn't wait until she could wear them.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Kagome stepped out of the closet. She shed her outer clothes before slipping under the covers of the very comfortable bed. Kagome quickly fell into an exhausted sleep as images of Inuyasha, her friends, and her family began to reel around her mind.

End of Chapter

Yay! Chappy 1! Please review and tell me how you liked it! If it was too rushed, too short, or whatever. Well actually I already know it was too short. But oh well. Just review! Thanks! Until the next chappy!

Ja ne!

amber


	3. Fatality

Wow. This is going to be a long A/N before I begin the chappy. I can not even explain how incredibly sorry I am to EVERYONE. I've been so busy this year it's been crazy. I though I was going to have this boring summer where I did nothing and would have all the time in the world to write. I couldn't have been more wrong. I was out almost everyday. I understand how a lot of you want me to update Your Love Is Everything, but I have a HUGE writer's block with that story. Truth is, I probably won't post a new chappy for that story for another few months. I've just started school a few weeks ago and things are hectic. I have homework everyday, and every weekend I'm busy. I pushed myself extremely hard to finish this chappy for you guys. Now, about the new chappy. I am extremely proud with what I've done. Not because of the quality, because I'm not even sure if it's good lol. But because of the length. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written in my life. It is just about 5,000 words long. I am also very proud of the battle sequences, which I must say, are a major improvement since my last ones lol. Well, I'm sorry for the long note, I will let you guys get onto your reading. Please, please, please review! It will mean so much to me, seeing as how long it took me to write this. Thank you guys so much!

Chapter 2- Fatality

Flashback

Kagome lay in the middle of Kaede's hut asleep. The old priestess was busy, bustling around, tending to Kagome's wounds from a recent battle. They weren't life threatening, but still needed attention.

Outside the hut, it was a beautiful, sunny day. The grass danced lightly in the gentle breeze as birds sang and chirped from their trees. Inuyasha was sitting nearby, sharpening his sword, and a little ways away, Miroku and Sango were sitting, rather close to each other, talking. Shippo was sitting inside Kaede's hut, next to Kagome, trying to help the old woman as best he could.

Inuyasha would not admit it, but he was worried about Kagome. Nothing good had come out of the battle against the serpent demon that they thought had had a jewel shard. He felt slightly guilty, because after they had found out that the demon didn't have a jewel shard, Inuyasha still wanted to fight it. Then Kagome got hurt. This kept running through his mind again and again as he sharpened his sword.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up, deciding to check and see how Kagome was doing. He slowly walked over to Kaede's hut and went inside. Kagome was still asleep on the floor.

"How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.

"Oh she will be alright. There's no need to worry." Kaede answered. "How are ye doing? Ye have seemed troubled these past few days."

'Damnit. How does she always know when something's wrong?' Inuyasha thought. "I'm fine. I don't know what you're going on about. There's nothing wrong with me." Inuyasha said in his usual nasty tone. He walked out of the hut grumpily.

Kagome suddenly began stirring. She yawned as she sat up.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. How are ye feeling child? Are ye any better?" Kaede said.

"I feel better than I was before. I don't think I'm completely healed. I'm still sore." Kagome answered.

"Are ye well enough to get up for a few minutes?"

"Yes. I think so. Why?"

"I think ye should go talk to Inuyasha. Something's troubling him. He won't talk to me." Kaede said.

"Ok." Kagome said as she stood up slowly. She was doubting that Inuyasha would talk to her, but she was still going to try.

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut. She spotted Inuyasha right away. He was sitting up on a hill near the edge of the forest. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hi. Are you better? 'Cause you better be 'cause I hate sitting around here." Inuyasha said.

"Almost. I think another day's rest should do it." She answered.

"Well good. Then we can finally start hunting jewel shards again."

Kagome could sense it too. There was something bothering Inuyasha.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? It seems like something's bothering you." Kagome asked.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone think something's bothering me?" Inuyasha said a little loudly.

"Because there is Inuyasha. And you know it, even if you don't want to talk about it. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you if you tell me. I won't go telling Miroku and Sango either."

There's nothing wrong! Stop going on about it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well if you're not going to talk to me, I'm going back to Kaede's hut to rest. I wouldn't want to keep you from your precious jewel shards any longer than I need to." Kagome said bitterly.

She began walking towards the hut when she heard Inuyasha call her name. She turned to face him.

"What?" She asked.

Inuyasha stood up. "You want to know so badly what's wrong with me? Fine! I'll tell you!" he said as he walked towards Kagome who had only gotten a few feet away before he had called her name. "I feel bad, alright? It's all my fault that you got hurt. I can't stand it!"

Kagome just stood there, awestruck. "Inuyasha…" she said so quietly, it was practically a whisper.

"I… I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault." Kagome said. She didn't want him to feel guilty.

"Yes it is. You know it is. I still wanted to fight that demon. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kagome couldn't really argue that. "Inuyasha it's ok. I didn't get hurt that badly, and I'm better now anyways."

Inuyasha sighed deeply and sat on the hill again. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Kagome… I know I'm always a jerk towards you and…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Just let me finish, alright? And I know I'm mean and don't appreciate what you do… for everything you do. I'm sorry. I guess I just have a hard time letting my true feelings out."

"What are you saying?" Kagome's heart was beating fast.

"Kagome… I… I love you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "Inuyasha… I love you too." Kagome said, just as quietly with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha turned his head and looked Kagome in the eyes, and smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently. Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha until their lips touched. They were both swept over by a passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours, but in reality was less than a minute. They regretfully broke apart from the kiss and smiled at each other. Kagome rested her head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, and he wrapped his arm around her. Kagome began crying, but they were not tears of sorrow, but of happiness.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Kagome smiled.

"Nothing… I'm just happy that we're finally together." She answered, wiping her tears away.

"Me too." Inuyasha said, smiling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an ear-splitting scream filled the air. Inuyasha stood up and began sniffing the air.

"Naraku…" he growled.

"Sango!" Kagome said with panic in her voice.

"Kagome, go back to the hut and stay there." Inuyasha ordered more than said.

"No way! I'm not letting you fight Naraku without me!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome, you're still too weak to fight. I don't want you getting hurt again." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I can still fight. I'm not staying out of it." Kagome said firmly.

"I'll carry you there myself if I have to. You're not fighting."

"Fine! Just go before they get hurt." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sped off to where he heard the scream and to the overpowering demonic aura. Kagome began heading to Kaede's hut to get her bow and arrows. As she entered the hut, Kaede stood up.

"What is going on child? I sense a demonic aura. It is very strong." Kaede asked.

"Naraku is here." Kagome answered.

"Naraku? Why on earth would he be here?"

"I don't know, but I need my bow and arrows." Kagome said, as she searched around hastily. "Ah, here they are." Kagome picked up her weapon.

"Child, I don't think ye should be fighting so soon." Kaede said.

"I don't care, I'm fighting any ways. I'm not just going to wait around while my friends are getting hurt." Kagome said. Without saying anything more, she left the hut and hastily went to look for Inuyasha and everyone else. She followed the demonic aura, and it got even stronger as she neared the battle. She rushed through some last trees and plants, and emerged into an opening. Inuyasha was standing about ten feet away, along with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Naraku stood before them all.

"What are you doing here Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"Well I thought even you could have figured that out. It's the same reason as all the rest of the times we have met." Naraku smirked.

"So, you're here to try and kill me again then?" Inuyasha said.

"Very good, mutt." Naraku laughed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't killing me any time soon." Inuyasha spat.

"Well, in time, I think you will find yourself to be very mistaken." Naraku said calmly.

"Why did you decide to just suddenly show yourself." Kagome asked, startling everyone.

"Now, I don't think that's any of your business little girl." Naraku said with distaste.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the hut!" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Oh. Is Inuyasha scared that I'm going to hurt his love?" Naraku laughed. "Pathetic Inuyasha. Falling in love with a human."

"Quit your jabbering. Are we going to fight or what?" Inuyasha said, fuming. "Kagome, go back to the hut."

"No!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, it really would be best if you returned to the hut. You are still not strong enough to fight." Miroku said, joining in.

"I'm not going anywhere, so stop telling me to!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, we just don't want you to get hurt." Sango said truthfully.

"I'm not going to get hurt!" Kagome said.

"Are you all done fussing about your beloved Kagome? Yes? Good. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I do believe you wanted to fight Inuyasha?" Naraku snarled.

Without warning, Naraku shot one of his tentacles (sorry guys, I'm not exactly sure what they are called) at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, narrowly missing it.

"Agh! Naraku, get ready to die!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Naraku, you're going down!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku merely laughed and said, "I don't think so young miko."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga and shot forward at Naraku, getting ready to strike, but one of Naraku's arms came out of no where and blocked the attack, sending Inuyasha flying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled and stood up. His eyes flashed red and he was breathing heavily. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his sword to the ground, aiming it directly at Naraku. A blinding light surrounded Naraku, and at the very last moment, he put up a barrier.

"What?" Inuyasha said, more to himself.

Naraku laughed. "I see you are still unable to break my barrier."

"I wouldn't count on it." Inuyasha said. "Wind scar!" He again smashed his sword forcefully to the ground sending another blinding light towards Naraku. 'Come on. This has to work.' Inuyasha thought. His heart sank as he saw Naraku still standing without a scratch, with his barrier surrounding him.

"It's useless to keep trying, but by all means, if you with to, be my guest." Naraku said, grinning.

"Why don't you come out of that barrier and actually fight me like a man!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I wanted to have a little fun before I killed you Inuyasha. I didn't want it to be to easy." Naraku said. "Oh well, I'm getting bored anyway."

He shot nearly ten of his tentacles at Inuyasha at the same time, which Inuyasha easily killed with his sword.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, very suddenly as she threw her weapon at Naraku. He blocked the boomerang as easily as if it was a toothpick, and sent it flying back at Sango. She didn't have enough time to react. The Hiraikotsu collided with her and knocked her to the ground.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed as she ran to her friend's aid.

"How dare you hurt Sango." Miroku said angrily with a look that could have killed. "Sacred Sutra!" Miroku threw his staff and a handful of sacred sutras at Naraku. The sutras merely shriveled up and blew away, while the staff was simply knocked to the ground by Naraku. Miroku picked up his staff while glaring daggers at Naraku.

"You have no idea how much this amuses me." Naraku laughed. "You mere humans think you can defeat me so easily."

"I wouldn't be talking like that Naraku. We'll see who's weak when we defeat you." Miroku snarled, not acting like his normal self.

Kagome was still helping Sango who had fallen unconscious when her weapon had hit her.

"Sango, wake up." Kagome said, shaking Sango slightly. Sango stirred.

"Hmm… what?" She mumbled groggily.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I think so. Here, help me stand up." She said.

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome slowly helped her stand up. She held on to Sango as she wobbled a bit before Kagome was sure she was ok. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and prepared to re-enter the battle. Kagome, wanting to help too, knocked an arrow into place. She gathered her miko powers and focused them to the tip of the arrow. She released the arrow, hoping to hit her target, but it barely even broke through Naraku's barrier, which he had put up yet again.

"Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt. If you use too much of your powers, you might pass out." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I know. Stop worrying about me." Kagome said.

"Kagome, when I use my windscar again, shoot one of your arrows. Maybe our combined powers can break his barrier." Inuyasha said quietly, so that only Kagome could hear. She nodded as she knocked another arrow into place.

Inuyasha raised his sword for the third time and yelled, "Wind scar!" as he slammed it to the ground. Kagome immediately collected her powers and released her sacred arrow. A blinding pink light engulfed the clearing as Inuyasha's and Kagome's attacks hit Naraku with all their might. As the light cleared, they saw Naraku with an arrow through his chest.

"It worked!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"We did it." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, Naraku's body disappeared, and was replaced with his true form of a spider. The whole group had looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"No!" Kagome screamed. The spider hissed loudly. It began charging at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled instinctively as she threw her weapon at Naraku. It hit him with barely any force and fell to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way of Naraku. Miroku threw his staff at Naraku, but missed. Sango collected her Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff. She handed the staff to Miroku and got into battle stance again.

"Come on guys, we can do this." Kagome encouraged. "… we have to." She whispered.

"Naraku, you have cursed my family long enough." Miroku said angrily. "You will pay." He clasped the beads that sat around his wrist and pulled them off. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he shot his hand forward towards Naraku. The forceful pull began to move Naraku, but was almost immediately interrupted.

"Saimyoushou!" Miroku quickly pulled back his hand and wrapped the beads around his wrist yet again. "I'm sick of you and your tricks Naraku." Miroku said angrily, trying to stay calm. "You shall never live another day, even if it costs me my life as well."

"Miroku, be careful." Sango said, worried.

Miroku acted as if he couldn't hear her. He raised his staff, and with all the force he could sum up, he threw the deadly weapon at Naraku. Naraku caught the staff between his claws right before it was about to penetrate him. Without any warning, he shot the staff back directly towards Miroku. With hardly any time to react, the only thing Miroku could do was gape before his staff plunged through his chest. Sango gave a bone-shattering scream as Miroku gasped and coughed as he fell to the ground.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha didn't say anything as his face turned to stone, but began to fight off the giant spider as the two girls ran to Miroku's aid. Tears poured from Sango's eyes as she knelt next to him.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Miroku… please… don't die."

Miroku slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sango's. "Goodbye, my dear Sango." Miroku whispered. His body went limp as he died in Sango's arms. She began sobbing uncontrollably into Miroku's chest.

Kagome had tears in her eyes, but knew that they had to keep fighting.

"Sango, there's nothing we can do for him now. The best thing we can do is to win this battle." Kagome said, placing her hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango nodded, tears still falling, as she stood up.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled. "What happened to him?" Shippo had been hiding at the time and did not see what had happened.

"Shippo, go back to Kaede's hut and stay there." Kagome said, not answering his question.

"Naraku killed him, didn't he!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo, go!" Kagome repeated.

"No! He killed Miroku! I'll kill him! Fox Fire!" Shippo threw his whirling ball of fire at Naraku. It hit him straight in the face, but nothing happened, which was usual for Shippo.

"Shippo, please." Kagome pleaded.

"No! Fox Fire! Fox Fire! Fox Fire! FOX FIRE!" Shippo threw one ball of fire after another, each of them not causing any harm. The giant spider suddenly turned toward Shippo and began shooting after him. Shippo began running as fast as he could.

"Kagome!" He screamed.

"Shippo!" Sango yelled. She threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku to try and get him away from Shippo, but it narrowly missed and flew back to Sango's open hand.

"Shippo, run!" screamed Kagome.

Naraku was gaining on Shippo as Kagome knocked an arrow into her bow. Shooting as fast as she could, she wasn't able to aim very well, and the arrow pierced one of Naraku's legs, which wasn't a great loss. Seeing that Kagome's arrow had not ailed Naraku, Sango made one last desperate attempt to stop him. She threw her boomerang as hard as she could. Missing terribly, the weapon flew out of sight. Sango quickly forgot about it and looked again for Shippo when she realized that his screaming had stopped. She instantly froze when she saw one of Naraku's arms impaled in Shippo's stomach. Kagome, who had started crying, suddenly noticed Sango's weapon flying back at her.

Realizing that Sango hadn't noticed she screamed, "Sango, look out!" But by the time Sango had turned her head, the Hiraikotsu had collided with her. Kagome screamed in horror as it cut her friend completely in half. Kagome fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards her a picked her up. As fast as he could, he began running towards the well.

"No Inuyasha! Put me down! I'm going to kill him!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He tried to cover the tears stinging his eyes as he focused on one thing- getting Kagome back to her own time where she would be safe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again. He still ignored her as he quickly advanced on the well. Wanting to make sure that Kagome stayed safe in her time, he jumped into the well with her to make sure that she would not try to return. He would not be able to live with himself if Kagome died.

The funny sensation that occurred when passing from one era to the next soon ended as they softly landed at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome begged. But this time, she was not screaming anymore. She said the two words so quietly that even Inuyasha could hardly hear them. He felt the hot salty tears splash onto his neck as they fell silently from Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha didn't realize that he was holding Kagome in his arms, rocking her gently. He knew that this would be the last time he would see her. At this realization, tears welled up in his soft, amber colored eyes. He did not try to hide them. He freely let them fall into Kagome's raven hair.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I could never forgive myself if you died." Inuyasha whispered. "You have to stay here."

"No Inuyasha! I don't care if my life is in danger. I want to be with you." Kagome cried. Inuyasha did not say anything, but stood up with Kagome still in his arms as he easily jumped out of the well. He slowly pushed opened the two doors and walked out. Sunlight splashed onto Kagome's face. The weather did not at all resemble her mood. There was not a single cloud in the bright summer sky. Everything around them was so quiet. The only interruption was the slightest of all breezes that made the trees and flowers look like they were dancing gracefully without a care. It seemed impossible that people in the world could be happy.

Kagome silently began crying harder when she realized that Inuyasha was really not going to let her return to the feudal era. She knew that this would probably be the last time she would ever see Inuyasha. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped walking and let Kagome's feet touch the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Time seemed to stop as the two stood, embracing each other, silently crying into the others arms. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was only doing this because he loved her, and wanted her to be safe. She loved him for that, but at the same time, she hated him for doing it. She hated Naraku even more though, for what was happening, was his fault. She also hated herself for letting Inuyasha do this to her.

Inuyasha broke the embrace and grabbed Kagome's hand. Neither of them said a word as they started walking towards Kagome's house. All was quiet, and nothing could be heard except the whisper of the wind. In a way, the silence was eerie to Kagome, but she decided not to say anything. She got the impression that Inuyasha had the same feeling, for he began walking faster and was almost crushing Kagome's hand. When they reached the front door, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Kagome… I don't think you should go inside." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong!" Kagome asked again, raising her voice.

"I… I smell blood."

"What!" Kagome threw open the door and sprinted inside. She screamed in horror as she saw her mom, grandpa, and Souta, all sprawled out lifelessly on the floor, covered in blood. Inuyasha walked in behind Kagome.

"What… what happened!" She yelled as tears began falling like waterfalls down her pale, innocent face. She slowly sank to her knees next to her deceased family.

"It was Naraku." Inuyasha said quietly, nearly whispering. "His stench is everywhere."

A blurry eyed, red-faced Kagome stood up without saying a word. She walked past Inuyasha, and out the door towards the well house.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, following her. Kagome continued her silence as she started to walk faster. "Kagome, you are not going back there." Inuyasha said protectively.

"Yes I am." Kagome said firmly. She began running to the well, but Inuyasha easily caught her.

"Kagome, if you go back, he'll only kill you too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Kagome screamed loudly. Inuyasha kept a firm hold on Kagome. "Inuyasha, please!" Kagome cried. "I know you would do the same thing if this had happened to you!" she pleaded. At this, Inuyasha loosened his grip on Kagome's small form.

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha proceeded to the well, not saying another word, for he knew Kagome was right. There was no way he could stop her.

"Inuyasha… thank you." Kagome said as they reached the edge of the well. Inuyasha nodded before jumping into the pool of darkness. Kagome soon followed, and not ten seconds later, the two found themselves at the bottom of the well in the feudal era yet again. The air was oddly calm, yet the overpowering demonic aura of Naraku was everywhere.

"Get ready." Inuyasha growled. He picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well as easily as if it was a few feet high. The second they landed on the lush, green grass, they spotted Naraku not fifty feet away. He was still in his true from doing only heaven knows what. In that very instant, a question popped into Kagome's head of which she was surprised it had taken so long. How had Naraku gotten through the well into Kagome's time? She quickly forgot about it when she noticed Naraku was facing them. Her whole body was flooded with fear as she looked into his piercing red eyes. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga, preparing to enter battle yet again.

Naraku began charging at them with a look of pure madness. Inuyasha raised his sword to the sky and yelled, "Wind Scar!" as he brought his sword to the earth making it shake. The giant spider easily generated a barrier and continued getting closer. Kagome knocked a faithful arrow into place and aimed at her mark, but Naraku took a sudden turn, causing Kagome to miss terribly. At this point, Inuyasha jumped into the air and brought his sword down upon Naraku. He managed to tear another of his legs off. Consumed with anger, Naraku began thrashing fiercely at Inuyasha, who blocked his attacks with a bit of difficulty. Naraku suddenly threw Inuyasha away from him, and he landed with a sickening thud about ten yards away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards him. "Inuyasha, are you ok!" Kagome asked, panicking as she reached Inuyasha. She bent down and picked up his head. "Inuyasha." She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, pushing Kagome away.

"I'm fine." He growled. Kagome stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I was only trying to help." She snapped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he noticed one of Naraku's claws coming at her. He jumped up and threw her out of the way causing the claw to plunge straight through Inuyasha's chest. Kagome sat, disgruntled on the earthy floor with her small mouth partly open, gaping at what she saw. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered as Naraku pulled his deadly claw out of the half-demon's chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly as crystal-like tears began to form in her chocolate brown eyes. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. She stood up and began sobbing. It was already enough that Naraku had killed all her friends and family. But… Inuyasha. She could not stand the thought. She looked over at his unmoving form, which scarlet blood was pouring from. Her whole body drained of any color it had left. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked so loudly that it filled the entire forest as birds flew out of their trees, chirping wildly. "Naraku!" She cried as one of her trembling hands reached for an arrow. "You will never live another day, even if it kills me! You've ruined my life!" She screamed. She placed her arrow into her bow. "You don't deserve to live!" she aimed with her whole body shaking in despair as a pink light began forming around her. "Now DIE!" she screamed as she released her arrow. It sped through the air like a bullet and hit Naraku with an amazingly bright pink explosion.

The entire earth shook under her feet, and the smoke began to decease. A dark cloud surrounded by saimyoushou came up from the ground and began flying away at an amazing speed.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. "You bastard! I hate you!" She realized that it wasn't going to do any good. She dropped her bow carelessly to the ground and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha." She cried, kneeling down. She began stroking his silver locks of thick hair.

"Kagome" Inuyasha coughed silently. "I'm sorry."

"No Inuyasha, please." Tears fell from her eyes onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha weakly lifted an arm and cupped Kagome's cheek.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"But… you… you can't die." She sobbed. Inuyasha gently brushed her tears away with his soft hand and smiled.

"Yes I can."

"No!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha repeated. He coughed and began breathing heavily. "Kagome, I love you."

"No, Inuyasha! You aren't going to die!" she cried. She leaned down and hugged Inuyasha, staining her shirt with his blood. "Please!" She whispered.

"Kagome, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I could never thank you enough." Inuyasha whispered with increasing difficulty.

"I love you, Inuyasha. You can't die." Kagome closed her eyes, taking in the last moment that she would ever be with Inuyasha again. Silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Kagome, yes I can. I'm sorry I was not strong enough."

"No." She whispered. "No, Inuyasha. You are the strongest man I have ever known. Thank you for saving me.

"I'd die for you any day Kagome. You deserve to live a long healthy life."

Kagome choked on a sob and whispered, "Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled. "I will always love you Kagome." He whispered the last words that came out of his mouth.

"I love you too." Kagome cried as her beloved half demon died gracefully in her arms.

End Of Chapter

Whew, aren't you glad that's over lol. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to give a big thanks to one of my biggest fans, Arielle, who pushed me to finish this chappy. You should all be grateful to her, because if it weren't for her, this chappy would have probably been another month for all I know. I honestly don't know how long it will take to write a new chappy, but I promise I'll work hard on it. But before I even think about updating this story again, I'm going to finish a new chappy for Your Love Is Everything. In the meantime, please please please review! Thanks guys! I love you all!

Ja ne!

amber


	4. AN

Hello everyone! Wow its been so long! I know you guys are sick of excuses for me but wow, this has been a busy year, an I know I haven't updated in almost a year. I kind of lost interest in Inuyasha for a while, cause so much new stuff has happened since I started high school last year. You should all thank my friend right now really because she told me that the fourth Inuyasha movie came out, and wow did that get me all excited. But it just sparked me and motivated me to keep adding to this story. I'm not very fond of my other story Your Love is Everything so god knows how long it will be till I update that thing. But man I just god huge motivation all of a sudden for The Sweetest Tears because I actually really like this story. So I'm going to immediately start writing a new chapter. So all of you get excited! I'll hopefully have it up within the next few weeks. I'm not making any promises because I might have gotten a little rusty on my writing, but I'll try my hardest to write this chapter fast. So until then you can re-read my stories as much as you want! Or check out some of the stories on my favorites list and read those, because I must say many of those people are fantastic writers and I'm sure you would love their stories! So I'm very pumped for this new chapter so keep checking back for it! I love all my fans dearly and thanks for being so patient and if you are I understand!

Until then…

Ja ne!

3 amber


End file.
